Forget your pain
by JiraiyaWhitney
Summary: Dark Link has some... problems going on in his highschool life. Will Link be able to fix that or completely destroy him? DarkXLink Yaoi boyXboy
1. Chapter 1

"**Welcome to Hyrule High!" **Yeah, that's what the plaque says, but does it actually _mean _it? No. Urg, I hate this fucking school and all the people in it!

I heard squeaks from some of the girls as I walked past them, and no, I did not flinch. It was just another god-damn boring day so far—getting up and ready for school in minutes, walking out onto the ghetto-ish street and down it for three miles before arriving at my stupid bus stop, then finally arriving back here to be mocked and shrunk away from all because I'm different. Yes, you heard me right, I'm different. My ebony hair brings out my naturally-maroon eyes which brings out my sicker-than-sick pale skin which always hides under my black skinny-jeans and some random shirt I decide to throw on under my black (sadly) "Twilight" jacket. No, I don't necessarily care for that book series, but my _mother _saw me get it pushed at me a few weeks ago and didn't see when I tossed it in the trash so she went out and bought it for me—the no-good mother fucking dirty slut. Yes, I have quite a vocabulary, I'll explain why later.

I walked right past the sluts and whores so that I could push past the jocks and make it to my first period; and before you ask, yes, all the teachers are mother fucking dirty whores, well, the **girl **ones are—and lucky me, I only have **female **teachers this year. Ain't that great? I rolled my eyes and sat in the corner I loved, it was in the back and no one (and I mean **no one**) likes it back here.

Eventually everyone made it in and I was—thankfully—surrounded in the front, right side and diagonal by empty chairs. Thank the goddesses. And then someone completely new walked the fuck up behind me and threw his arms around me, making me cringe from the sudden shock of pain from my back—it's a long story, I'll get there eventually, too.

"HIIII!" He cried in my ear as he released me—his voice was so deep, yet so young at the same time, so masculine but so caring, too caring to be masculine, which got me freaked a bit, but it subsided soon after I got a good look at him. His hair was a golden-blonde that looked like it could go wheat-gold in the sunlight—like how they described Sodapop Curtis' hair in _"The Outsiders"_ (we had to read that in seventh grade, it was required)—and his eyes were a magnificent shade of sapphire mixed in with a splash of determination that made them dance. His skin was as fair and blemish-free as mine once was (that's a story for another day) and that just brought out his forest-green shirt even more. If that wasn't bad enough, his shirt was perfectly matched by a pair of blue jeans and a brown belt with a golden buckle.

I glared at how much he reminded me of myself from my better days—you know the ones before I started to hate my parents.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I glowered.

"You looked lonely!" He smiled crazily, and it reminded me of the way that author described Sodapop as being. "And I thought I could change it."

"No you can't. Fuck off." I ordered and watched as those sapphire orbs became hurt—something inside me changed at that moment, I still wonder what it is. I felt almost _sorry _because of it, and his face fell. The way his face looked as he frowned and his eyes grew somewhat dimmer didn't look _natural. _He **should **be smiling, and you know that Dark Link! I cursed at myself as he sighed, shrugged and walked away just as the teacher walked in and pursed her lips seeing him. When he smiled, she smiled back and pulled her shoulders back so that her—dare I say—boobs were larger. It made me gag!

I shrugged my jacket on after changing in Physical Education—with the new guy (geez, every class with him and I **still **don't remember his name, even after the teachers all made him stand up and introduce himself in every class)—I popped my collar and carefully pulled my one-strap pack on over my shoulder; I had it positioned so that it hung on my right shoulder, but so that it was high enough to rest my arm on the back of it. I quickly followed the new kid out of the school and down the sidewalk as I tried to remember his name.

"Hey! Link!" I finally called and felt proud of myself that I had remembered his name. He stopped instantly and turned around to see my emotionless gaze and I watched as his went back to being hurt.

"Yeah? What do you want, Dark Link?" He asked in nothing more than a mumble and it shocked me, I wasn't ever called on, what? Did he peer over my shoulder and read it off my paper?

"Uh… I just… I just wanted to apolo-polo-polo-" I stuttered; as you can see, I'm not very good at it seeing as how this… actually, this is the first apology I've ever given… ever. "-apologize for what I said during first period. I realize it wasn't a good way to kick off your first day, and yeah, you get my damn point…"

He smiled and his eyes began to dance again—the sight made me want to smile; **want**. I can't smile, it's a sign of weakness, and I can't be weak.

"Sorry I got on your nerves so easily, Dark."

I stared at him shocked; I hadn't heard that nickname in years, even then, it was a gay-girl named Nabooru was the one calling me that (not that I have anything against gays or anything) and that was when I was about five.

"What did you call me?" I needed clarification.

"Dark… Is that ok? If I call you Dark?"

I nodded slowly, if felt good to hear that name again. "Yeah, it's fine, Link." I answered and blinked as his smile grew even larger.

"Really?!" He interjected and threw his arms around me again, making me cringe again, though he didn't see. "Oh, thank you! No one lets me use the nicknames I make them! Thank you!"

"Link, I have to go, my bus is leaving."

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry…" I grinned at him halfheartedly to cheer him up.

"It's ok; I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

He nodded vigorously as I hurried onto my bus, seconds before the driver shut the doors.

I walked into my house and my eyes glanced to where my father was bent over the coffee table with a small razor in his hand and some fine powder on the glass—great, he's cutting his drugs with **my **razor! My fucking razor! Bastard.

I speed-walked to my room so that he wouldn't even see a glimpse of me. Did I forget to mention that my back hurts like hell, yeah, thought so, sorry, but here goes:

My back hurts like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The same morning routine as always; wake up, dress, hair, teeth, and run the fuck out of that house.

I felt my stomach growl as I hit the only-half-a-mile-left point to my bus stop (a relatively-new park) and had to stop from the sudden queasiness rooted in my stomach. God I'm going to be sick… I thought and held my stomach. "Real bad…" I added under my breath and felt an elbow on my back and the scent of a ripe fruit behind me filled my nose. I couldn't help but look up. There he was, an angel sent from heaven above, and he held a ripe peach out for me, another one in front of his mouth like he had just taken a bite.

"Link?" I mumbled and looked at him, the feeling of queasiness in my stomach being replaced by the pain in my back—though it wasn't as hard as it normally was, it wasn't a blazing agony hurt; just a stub-your-toe-one-too-many-times hurt.

"Hiya Dark!" He cheered. "You want this peach?"

"You're… You're sure?" I stuttered and stood up fully again.

"Yeah, you look like you're hungry or something; want it?" He asked again and held it out further for me.

"Thanks." I grinned at him again, halfheartedly before taking a bite and walking away with him.

"You live near here?" He asked as we continued down the street.

"Not really, no. Do you?"

"Yeah, you passed by it shortly before I walked out… It's just down there." He turned slightly and pointed to the house that was for sale not too long ago but now had the "SOLD" sign in large red, block, letters on the hanging information sign.

"I guess that makes sense…" I muttered and shrugged slightly. "So are you really from the city?"

"Yep!" He smiled wide again and I got lost in his dancing eyes for a moment. I broke the gaze to take another bite of the pink-orange-and-slightly-red fruit in my hand, savoring silently when its rich juices flooded my mouth; I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I didn't have dinner last night since I haven't gotten my pay check yet this week and my mom's still at the Call-Girl joint and dad… well, you saw dad he was snorting coke.

"What's the best part about it?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Probably how easily it is to get lost in a crowd."

I know he expected me to shoot him a "what-in-the-world" glance, but I didn't, only one full of sympathy. You wouldn't be able to begin to understand my life right now, trust me…

He smiled and watched as I bit the pit out and held it in my palm so that I could finish the last of the peach.

"You know what, Dark, you're weird."

I flashed a smirk at him. "Thank you."

His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I grinned, more to myself then him, he finally didn't touch my back. Score. I sighed and leaned against the half-wall near the fire hydrant that marked the exact location of where the bus always opens and closes, stupid.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he leaned next to me.

"I'm just really tired."

"You look like you're in pain."

My head snapped up to his face, the peach pit safe between my teeth, and I could feel the wave of fear and anxiety rush from my head down to my toes as my eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You look like you're hurting… Every time I touch your back you either cringe or wince or do something. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly with my eyes shut. "Yeah, why? I just don't like people touching me."

"Then why didn't you pick me off when I touched your shoulders?"

"Too tired."

"Why're you so tired?"

"I've got a weird life."

"You do realize you're not supposed to eat the pit, right?" He asked as we walked up onto the bus with the rest of the bus-riders.

I directed him to my seat in the back before turning to him with my answer gripped between my teeth. "Weyl, you don'th eath eit, you sthuck on it." (well, you don't eat it, you suck on it.)

He laughed and poked my nose, which made me cringe away again. "Like I said, I don't like people touching me."

He shot me an apologetic smile and leaned back in the seat. I ended up falling asleep against the side of the bus.

A light shaking on my arm made me groan.

"Come on, Dark, we've got to leave soon. We're pulling into the school yard."

"Five more minutes." I mumbled and left my eyes closed and rubbed my head on whatever was warm against it.

"Sorry, but it's time to get out. Get up."

I finally realized what that warm thing was and my eyes shot open as my cheeks went a dark shade of red.

"Are you ok?"

"YeahyeahI'mfinedon'tworry! Justgotalittlehot!" My sentence came out as a jumble of words, but apparently he understood because he nodded his head and stood up. I followed suit and fished the pit out of my cheek so that I could throw it away when we got to a trashcan.

I ended up falling asleep in every one of my classes except PE… again.

I changed in solitude rather than with everyone else since for my own reasons; I won't expose them just yet.

"Why do you always wear that jacket?" Link asked as we jogged around the track—I know, old school, right? Don't ask me, ask my slut of a teacher.

I shrugged. "Just because."

"Just because _why_? Does it have anything to do with that no-touchy rule of yours?"

"Probably, yeah." I shrugged again.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?"

"Sometimes."

"Nope." He remarked and patted my arm before hurrying in front of me. I held my arm as he left my sight; god damnit that hurt!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked past the bus lot after school and tried to hurry towards my job; secretly opening my backpack and grabbing my thinner-but-more-black jacket so that I could change into it when no one was looking. Sadly, that wasn't just now.

I felt an arm wrap around me from the back and push me against the wall. I tried not to show any pain, but yeah, I think a grunt registered somewhere in that.

Towering over me was one of the jocks—the quarter-back to be exact. I moaned inwardly. This probably means that the rest of the football team isn't far behind.

"Hiya _waiter_."

"Hiya jackass." I managed to mimic him though he still held my throat.

"I heard you were working with my parents tonight. I thought I could knock some sense into you."

"What're-What're you talking about?" I coughed.

"Well, there're rumors that you're a—how to say—jackass at work."

I couldn't breathe and I felt my right leg going numb. "A rumor…. Huh? It's just… a rumor."

"Well, why not knock some sense into you anyway?" He grinned and showed his pointed slightly-pointed teeth.

I coughed as his knee forced its way up my leg and slammed into my "_manhood._" I tried not to cry out in pain as the six or seven different ripples of blazing agony ripped through me. I kneed him back and ran away.

When I hit a break in the wall I slid into the alleyway and pressed my arm against the wall and leaned my head down in pain.

"God damn him…" I managed before feeling a hand, clearly smaller then the quarter-backs, on my arm and a soothing

"Are you ok?"

It was Link.

I sighed slowly and looked up before shaking the tears from my eyes.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine," I managed even though my breathing was strained.

"Don't look it."

"Don't worry, Link, I'm fine."

He sighed in defeat and smiled again—once again I got lost in his dancing eyes.

"How come you didn't fight back?"

"Huh-? Oh, what? Oh right," I stammered. "I don't like fighting; it's pointless."

"Not even a verbal one?"

"I can hold a grudge." I admitted and took off my jacket to switch them out.

When I looked up, he was staring at me wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

"Link? Link, are you ok?"

He shook his head quickly and let me out of the alley.

"What happened to your arms?"

I paused a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your arms, they're covered in bruises."

I didn't answer right away; instead I just remained silent, making sure to stuff my hands into my pockets. "You're lying,"

"No I'm not."

"There ain't no bruises on my arms." I know, it's a double negative, but it's true, if there are no no bruises, then there are bruises; right?

"Stop being defensive!" I jumped back and stared at him wide-eyed. "Your arms are black and blue! Where'd- How'd- When'd-!"

"Will you be finishing any of these sentences soon?" I remarked and rolled my eyes.

He stopped talking at that moment and lifted my arm up lightly so that he could kiss it through the fabric of my jacket.

My face matched my maroon eyes.

I know, it's short, but there'll be more next time! ^.~


	4. Chapter 4

I ran through my living room to my bedroom after work, making sure to not be caught by either of my parents "watchful" eyes. I shut and locked my door so that neither one of them could get in before passing out on the beds sheets.

I woke up and got ready again.

As I was about to leave the house I heard my father's drunken call for me and then I was sent into a whole new level of pain.

I coughed as I collapsed to my knees in the park, using my hand to prop myself up and the other one to hold my stomach. I could hear someone running up behind me and tried to stop crying—really, I did try—but he/she/it got to me too soon.

"Dark," It was Link—greeat—and his voice was hurriedly concerned. "Dark, are you ok?"

Just as I thought I was going to black out, he rolled me onto my back and the sudden electric feeling kept me going.

"Dark, Dark, say something!" He was on the verge of tears and I suddenly wondered why; did I look as bad as I felt? Probably not.

"…Li…nk…"

He smiled slightly. "What happened? Why were you running-?"

I blacked out until the bus came.

"Dark, talk, please. You're scaring me; why were you running?" Link asked again and put his hand on my wrist.

"I'm sorry," Again with the apologies…

"Wha-? _You're _sorry, what for?"

"For scaring you," I paused a moment to lean back and shut my eyes… "And... I can't talk about it."

He sighed and smiled. "Good morning!"

Anything but, I rolled my eyes at my inward thought. "Yeah good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Poorly you?"

"With my eyes shut." He remarked, giddily.

"I could've told you **that**_**.**_" I rolled my eyes.

"Then why didn't you?"

I paused a moment. "Your right; why didn't I?"

I walked to first period alone after slipping away from Link and sat in my seat so that I could rest.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I jumped and hit my knee on the bottom of the desk. "Damnit! Who the hell is sneaking up on me-?"

"Me silly!"

I groaned and looked back, only to see the person I **wasn't **expecting.

"NABOORU!" I cried and stood up to pull her into a large hug. She hadn't changed much, her skin was still as tan as the desert-dwellers and my father's (which surprises me, my dad's a desert-dweller, too, yet I'm paler then the moon) and she still wore her puffy white pants and shirt that covered only her chest; on the other hand though, she now wore white lipstick and had on gold earrings, a gold choker, and a golden forehead-piece so that it brought out her gold eyes and red hair—that's when I realized that she was also wearing some orange and red eye shadow, too.

"Who'd you think it was, Zelda?"

"Oh hell no." I answered and winced at her hands on my back.

"Break it up, love birds." I heard a sarcastic voice say and looked up to see who I **was** expecting.

"Hiya." I grinned at him, but something didn't feel _right _with him calling us "love birds" something was just… out of place…

"Dark, we're not love birds!" Nabooru complained and pushed on my chest to get out of my grip.

"Not in front of company, darling," I joked with a large grin. "You know how much I don't like that!" I quickly leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek, making her match my eyes.

"DARK, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She screamed as I laughed and while she rubbed the skin on her skin. "I'm still gay!"

"Yeah, and?" I remarked and winked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on here?"

"Link, this is Nabooru, she's an old friend of mine. Nabooru this is Link, he moved here a couple days ago."

"Nice to meet cha, Link!" She greeted like she always does.

"Where're you from, Naa?"

Naa… I like that…

"Gerudo Desert, you?"

"Hyrule City."

"Wow, you're a city kid?! I've never met a city kid before!" I found myself grinning; Naa had made a new friend. Suddenly her hand smacked down on my back and I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor.

"DARK!" She cried as I went into the fetal position.

"What's the matter, Dark-?" I must've startled her because when I slapped her hand away from me, she gasped.

"Do-Don't touch me." I gasped to the ground.

"Dark, what's wrong?" Link repeated in a concerned matter.

"Just…. Just do-don't touch… me." I ordered and managed to stand up, though every joint and muscle and, basically, cell in my body screamed bloody murder.

"Dark, tell us, we're here to help-"

I shook my head at Naa and sat down silently. "It's nothing, class is starting, and you'd better sit down."

And they did… Naa was diagonal from me and Link was to my right.

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Right before PE started, I left school. I'm used to leaving before phys-Ed since well, I am covered in bruises and all, so I _guess _everyone prays for when I do.

At the park I looked down and saw that my necklace had fallen out of place—probably from this morning's "activities"—and grabbed the knot to turn it around until I found the pendant on it so that I could tuck it in under my shirt. You see this necklace of mine, it's a religious sign and, well, my religion is basically frowned upon by all others. Mostly because the others don't understand that it's **not **witchcraft. IT'S NOT YOU JACKASSES! Ok, ok, I'm sorry (again with the fucking apologies) but I find it annoying at how I can get suspended for even wearing the thing when all those Christians wear crosses around their necks—it ain't fair, it just ain't fair.

After fixing my necklace I walked over and sat on the rubber seat so that I could take a rest. I was already panting and school is closer then my house at the moment. It's going to take some time to get home, isn't it? I sighed and stood to go and lay down in the shade. I almost fell asleep, and then I heard a crunch not too far away and stood up to start trekking back to my house again.

I was huffing and puffing by the time I got home and looked in my front window. The lights were off and I knew mom was at work—she left before I did this morning—and dad looked like he was either at a friend's house, or just out at a rave—you never know with that guy. The door was unlocked, so I just waltzed right in and—just to be safe—sprinted through the room and up the stairs to my room. I fell onto my bed with a groan and passed out instantly.

I woke up to the smell of some sort of food. What time is it? I wondered and looked to the clock, it was still before school was supposed to end, Dad's raves always (I mean always) last until midnight or later and then mom isn't scheduled off until nine tonight… I'd better check this out. I slumped out of my bed and crept silently down the staircase hitting only the stairs that wouldn't creak. When I poked my head out of the corner of the 'case, I felt my eyes widen.

"What're you two doing here?" I yawned as I walked out of that area, relieved to see that it wasn't some psycho idiot trying to rob us—well, it wouldn't be the **first **time.

Link looked up from the couch and Naa looked through the small "window" in the kitchen (or as I like to know it, the place where dad punched me through the wall this morning.)

"You're up?" She asked, confused.

"Just barely." I answered with a yawn. "Why?"

"You were pretty out when I checked on you." Link answered with a large smile—something in his voice made my cheeks go pink a little. "You freaking passed out the moment you touched the bed."

I shook my head and looked away. "I've been tired."

"You had to pause at the damn park and against walls on your way, here." Naa pointed out.

"I thought I heard something at the park." I pointed out and leaned against the wall, slowly.

"We were worried about you and how'd you wake up?" She ran on.

I looked away from them both and crossed my arms. "I won't answer that."

She only laughed as Link stood up and she disappeared again.

"Come with me." He whispered once he got close to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the staircase with him. We stopped at the top of the stairs and he pushed me up against the wall, slowly. It shocked me—did he really pay **that** much attention to me?

"What is it, Link?" I asked after he put his arms up next to my head and shoulders; he was about an inch shorter than me, but an inch ain't all that much anyway.

"Dark, what's the matter? I know your hurt, your arms are covered in bruises. And I know what that powder on your table is-"

I groaned and looked away, "Dad, your dead." I mumbled under my breath.

"Since when did you do coke?"

"What?! I don't do _coke_!" I refused; but that doesn't mean that I don't occasionally do others.

"Oh… Sorry." He grinned up at me. "It's just, your parents aren't home so-"

"Yeah, and I'm glad they aren't."

"Why? Don't you love them?"

I looked down and found myself not answering.

"You-You don't love your parents?"

"Anything but." I filled him in and felt his hand pulling me away from the wall, and into his arms. My arms slowly flinched their way up and I hugged back, putting my head between his shoulder and neck. I sighed in relief, he felt so warm, so welcoming so… how I pictured it. I held him against me for a long time.

He finally laughed slightly. "Dark, are you asleep?"

I chuckled against him. "No…"

"Really? You feel light."

"I've always been light."

"Are you anorexic?"

"No." How can I be anorexic when I can't/don't eat? I wondered.

"Then why are you so light? This can't be healthy."

"It's not." I paused a moment and nestled my head further into his neck. "But, look at the bright side. I'm light."

"That isn't a bright side."

"Sure… Ruin the fun." I rolled my eyes slightly.

He laughed again. "You really like my neck, don't you?"

I held onto him tighter. I was about to say something along the lines of "not just your neck" but I'm too smart for that, so I just said, "It's soft."

I could feel the blood rush to his face as he held me closer to him. "Are you sure you're not asleep?"

I opened my eyes against his skin and half-smiled. "Yeah, of course I am-!" The distant sound of an engine shocked me and I stood up straight.

"What is it-?" He asked as I got out of his arms and rushed down the stairs to see who it was.

"Shit."

"Dark, what's the matter?" Link called back.

"Naa, get out of the kitchen!"

"Why?"

"Just come with me!" I ordered and shut off the light before running back up the stairs, her wrist firmly in my hand. Link was staring at me confused as I pulled my door open and pushed the two of them in before going in and locking the door.

"What's going on?" Naa asked, slightly breathless.

"Whisper." I ordered and walked away from the door.

"What's going on?" Link asked again with a whisper.

"My dad's home."


	6. Chapter 6

Naa's eyes widened.

"What's that mean?" Link asked, confused.

"What-What do you mean your dad's home?" Naa stuttered and shrank away from the door as I sat next to them on my bed.

"I-I don't know… He must've been at his friend's house"—I jumped up and made sure that the door was locked before sitting back down—"damn, I thought he'd be somewhere else."

"You thought he'd be at a rave?" She asked.

I nodded slowly and heard a pounding at the door. Naa went white and I gulped as Link was about to go and answer it. I gripped his hand and pulled him back. He landed in my lap and I covered his mouth, hard, pulling him into my chest. I could hear his breathing tighten as there was another knock at the door.

"Dark Link, get your no-good ass out here!" His voice was slurred slightly.

"Stay quiet and he won't know." I hissed under my breath into his ear.

He nodded slowly and there was another knock at the door.

"Dark Link I know your fucking ass is in there! Get the fuck out here!"

Aw, shit. I told them to hide in my closet and Naa jumped up to take over Link's mouth.

I faked a groan and stood to answer the door.

"What the fuck dad, I was sleeping." I grumbled.

"What're you doing home?! You should be at that fucking school of yours!"

I rubbed my ear. "Dad, you've been at Vaati's haven't you?" I groaned.

"That's not the point, Dark Link!"

I shut the door behind me and rubbed my other ear. "What's your problem? You've never bothered to take any notice to me."

"DARK LINK, GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" He demanded and I didn't waste a moment running down the stairs.

"Where is it?!"

"Where is what?!"

"My knife!"

"You left it out here last night, why the fuck would I know?!" I retaliated and instantly wanted to jump back. He restrained himself.

"I put it back in your fucking room!"

"I didn't touch that damn thing; you used it to cut the coke!"

I saw his fist tense. "I put it in your fucking room!"

"You couldn't have! I locked it you imbecile! It's probably the fuck in your room or on the table!"

I felt his hand across my face and stumbled backwards before going limp and passing out.

~!~

I felt a hand wrap around my neck and rolled my head to the side.

"Wake up, girl!" It was mom's voice—how long have I been out? My eyes flickered open and I saw that it was dark out. And dad's hand was around my neck.

"Where did you put my god damn knife?!" He demanded.

"I-I don't know…" I coughed as I clawed at his hand on my neck.

"Don't lie to me!"

I squeezed the pressure point in his wrist and got him to let go before flying up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind me and locking it. I fell to my knees and held my neck as I coughed for breath.

"Dark, are you ok?" Naa hissed after the door slid open next to me.

"Can't… Can't… Can't… bre…athe."

"What?" Link whispered.

"Hit my back…. between… my shoulders." I answered even though I could feel my lungs collapsing.

"What? No!" Naa refused.

"Link…?"

"Nu-uh."

"Link…!"

"I can't… I don't like hitting-"

"Ple…ase…!"

My lungs were about to give and I could feel my lips going blue when I fell to the ground and rolled to my side.

"Link, just hit him!" Naa ordered and rolled me back over. I felt a hard hand between my shoulders. I coughed and inhaled sharply.

"Are you ok?" Link asked after I rolled back onto my back. I threw my arms around Link's neck and hugged him.

"Are you?" He repeated.

"Now I am…" I managed. "Thanks."

"Link, you think you can pick him up? He needs to lie on the bed."

"Sure thing," He said and I felt a pair of hands wrap around my lower back and hoist me up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Link asked after Naa managed to safely climb out the window.

I rolled my head over. "Yes, thank you."

He looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Thank you. You probably saved my life right then."

He grinned at me. "What's the big deal with your dad?" He asked.

"It's a long story."

"Oh, well then, tell me tomorrow."

"Maybe." He gave me a bad look and moved to go to the window. I shut my eyes and felt a kiss on my forehead before hurried steps went back to the window and he climbed out. He kissed my forehead. Wow.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning, I could still feel his lips on my forehead. I laid there for a moment and just breathed—it was a little difficult like always seeing as how my lungs aren't good. A sudden twisting sensation rooted in my stomach emerged and I found myself wondering if I was queasy or… something else…

I finally got the nerve up to stand and go to the bathroom. It's Friday now, so my dad's out doing whatnot drugs with Vaati and some others—they're the only people he does them with, sometimes he does them with me, but that's rare, I mean, rare—and mom, well, mom's at work again.

After returning, I yawned and left the door open before fishing out a shirt and undoing my jacket. I stood there a good three minutes just looking at my arms. Wow, they really are as bad as Link said; I thought and shook my head to take off my shirt. I gulped at the sight of my abs. Ok, normally; it's a pale six-pack, but right now… They're a sickly shade of blue, black and purple right in the center. It's a circle… Just as I was reaching down to pull my shirt on, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and went rigid. Just from the build of his arms, it was a guy. The only one I could think of was Link. Oh god I hope it's not Link- I quickly found my necklace pendant and made sure it was in front of my chest. Then his head rested between my shoulder and neck.

"What-What're you doing?" I stuttered as I tried to look back and see who it was.

"Does it hurt?"

Yep, that's Link's voice.

"What-What're you talking about?" I need more clarification, _which _part is he talking about?

"There isn't a spot on your back that's not bruised, or your arms, and by the looks of it, your stomach." He whispered in my ear and I felt my breathing hitch. "Does it hurt?"

I didn't answer right away. Honestly, I think I need to look at his face in order to… "Link, let go of me."

"But-"

"Just let go." I sighed and felt his arms loosen slightly; sure it wasn't _releasing _me, but it was enough to turn around and face him, which is all I need.

"Does it hurt?" He repeated and I looked into his eyes, they weren't dancing.

I pulled my arms around his shoulders and felt him lightly squeeze me again.

I almost said "Only when you don't touch me" but, that's just too close to "I love you," right? So I just settled for "It used to, not all the time now."

His head found my shoulder and I pulled him closer again.

"I'm sorry." He finally said in my ear.

"Why are _you _sorry? You have no reason to be sorry."

"I had to hit you yesterday. Didn't that hurt so badly?"

"No." I finally answered. "It didn't hurt." I took in a deep breath and smelled a cologne on him, it was deep, and really, really good. "My lungs did though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was literally suffocating. If you hadn't hit me, then I'd be dead."

He didn't talk right away. After a while he finally said, "Who does this to you?"

"It's not important."

"Dark, it's important to _me_." Something about that sentence made my heart sing. "I want to help you."

"There isn't anything to help with, Link. I'm sorry."

His arms pressed into my back and I grunted with pain.

"Did that hurt?" He mocked and I noticed a sudden devilish determination.

I nodded slowly and felt a new rush of pain every time I moved it. That's when I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Who's bruising you?" He repeated and when I didn't answer, he squeezed harder.

"Pl-Please, Lin-k! S-t-op." I practically screamed.

He shook his head and pushed the hardest against my back. I cried out in pain and tried to bite my tongue… only what I bit wasn't exactly my _tongue. _It was his neck. He grunted in shock and I felt his arms go weak on my back.

"Dark…" I heard a moan come from him and realized that I had started to suck on his skin. "Dark… what… what are you… you doing?"

I pulled my lips off his skin and apologized. "It just hurt so much."

He dropped his arms from me and I released mine, too. I stumbled backwards and hit the wall when he wrapped his arms around my neck.

My eyes were wide as his fingers intertwined in my hair and something warm grazed my lip. Slowly, I worked out what was going on, and put my hands on his waist before letting him in. My first **real **kiss… Was with Link.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha-ha… I'm such a goof… This is beyond late… anyway, DON'T KILL ME! (*dodges the many pens, pencils and whatnot bladed items thrown at my head*)**

Looking back at it, I blushed.

~!~

"What's the matter, Dark?" Naa taunted from next to me and I looked up from where I was laying under one of the rare Sakura-blossom trees on the school yard. Link and I haven't been able to make eye contact… yet. Every time we've tried, we both blush like crazy and look away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I reply with a lazy yawn.

"You're red in the face"—true, I'm so pale that my blushes make me look red—"And you aren't eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat." She scolded.

"I don't have the strength in my stomach right now." I answered and staggered to my feet. "There's a place I need to go, later." I added towards them with a back-handed wave as I walked off the grounds, ignoring the many relieved sighs that followed my departure—sure, I may be different and all that crap, but because I have a bad sense of touch (can you guess why?) I have heightened hearing… Yeah, it doesn't make much sense to me, either. I suddenly realized that I had left my book bag with Link and Naa and shrugged. "They'll take care of it, and even if they don't, I don't want it."

~!~

"Hey, Dark Link!" I moved my emotionless gaze over to where I heard the familiar voice and gave a wave of my hand. She moved closer and I saw the red stripes on her candy striper uniform glint in the light of the overhead lights, reflecting off her orange hair and blue-tinted skin.

My one friend, excluding Link and Naa—they're from school, after all. She dropped out years ago and is in the middle of being a Candy Striper at the hospital just a few buildings down.

"What's up, Midna?" I reply.

"N.M., you?"

"Must you talk in text-talk?" I retorted and rolled my eyes—she's annoying as hell, but she's still my best girl-bud outside of school.

"Yep! U?"

"No, I don't." I answered and leaned against the door frame. "What brings you here?"

"I was walking past, towards the hospital, when I thought 'hey, I'm an hour early anyways, why not stop by?' and then you walked in."

"Looks like I'm right on time then." I rolled my eyes.

"You still looking for a job?"

"Yea, bein' a waiter just ain't workin' out for me."

"I know, you say that every time I bring it up."

I chuckled slightly and stood up straight as we started walking away, towards the 'jobs' area—devoted right to getting people jobs.

"Why are you looking for a job again?" She remarked and rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well why." I snapped and pulled a resume out of my pocket, giving it to one of the receptionists for her to find me something that, hopefully, works out.

"Yeah, but I still love hearing you say it."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, leaning on my elbow to look at her. "You know, you're going to tire out some _lucky _guy when you get married."

"Let's hope that guy ain't you."

"Ditto." I answered and looked at the list the receptionist had just handed to me. "Look, I've got candy striper—auto no."

"It's because of me, isn't it!" Midna rejected.

I laughed and shook my head—then realized I laughed and covered it up with a cough. "Yes, it is."

"Good, I thought it was because of Charlie."

"Her too."

"Him."

"I know."

"But-?"

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what're you going to try out?"

"Hey, this looks interesting… Just opened up, too."

"What?"

"Look." I answered and pointed to it on the list.

"Fun!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go check it out, see you tomorrow?"

"You could stop by the hospital…?" She said in her most seductive voice she could muster.

Didn't work.

"Not no, but hell no."

"Worth a try."

"Just go to the damn hospital, I'm going to go check out this job opportunity, later."

"See ya, _honey._"

"Not your honey."

"Don't deny it."

"I'll deny it all I want." I stated, flatly, and walked out across the street to the police station where the job was supposed to be held.

Looky there, I got it.

Thank the goddesses.


	9. Chapter 9

My neck hurts…

I rubbed my neck as I walked out of the building, then felt a sudden queasiness in my stomach again.

"Hiya, Dark Link!" I looked over and saw Midna waving as Link and Naa came up the side of the street.

I waved back to her and called, "Three?"

"If you're late, I'll kill ya!"

"Good luck with that." I called back, flatly, and turned.

"Hey, Dark!" I turned and saw Link running ahead of Naa.

"Oh, hey Link, hey Naa. I didn't see you there."

"What're you doing at the police station?" Naa asked.

I shrugged and started walking with them. "Looking for a job."

"I thought you had one."

"Do I have any hospitality?" I retorted.

"Good point." She paused a moment. "What're you gunna do?"

"I'm going to be a security guard."

"Are you sure you're strong enough to do tha-!"

I shoved my fist into her arm.

"Ok, point taken." She answered and rubbed it. I threw an apologetic glance at her and shoved my fists in my pockets.

"Oh, you left this at school." Link said and pulled out my book bag.

"Oh… Thanks." I answered and smiled.

He froze.

I realized it.

I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck again.

"So… Anyway, what did we learn in geometry?"

He shook his head and smiled, "You should smile more, Dark."

I blushed and looked forward. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it," He retaliated and put an arm around my neck. "You just smiled at me."

"I did not." I stated and continued ahead.

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"DARK LINK!"

"Ah shit." I muttered and stepped aside as she tried to push my head down and landed on her own.

"And this class, is why you'll end up being an old cat-woman."

She stuck her tongue out and grabbed my neck—causing it to pop quite loudly—and gave me a noogie.

"God damnit, Midna!" I snapped and pushed her away, quickly shaking my head.

"That sounded like it hurt." Link replied.

"What did?"

"Your neck popped…"

"Oh… Actually, that felt _really _good… Thanks Midna."

She huffed and looked away.

"God, you're such a baby." I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"You mean goddess-!" I shoved my foot in her face before walking away again.

"The hell was that for!" She demanded, holding her now-bleeding nose.

"Not cool." I answered and stumbled a bit, only to be caught by Link's arms.

Link's strong arms…

"You ok?"

I blush and nod. "Yeah… Just tripped."

"Yeah… Over your own feet." Midna answered.

"If you weren't such a jackass, I would kick you right now." I growled.

She laughed and shook her head, splattering blood droplets everywhere.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." I stated and stood up straight.

"You two make a cute couple." She giggled.

"WHAT?!"

Link and I were both darker then my eyes.

"Like I said, you two make a good couple."

"What is she talking about…?" Link asked, slowly.

"Nothing," I stated and started walking away from the three of them. "If you ignore her, she'll go away."

"Oh, Dark Link, don't be like that, Hun."

I caught a glance from Link that was clear, pure, and unaltered confusion.

My hand snapped up and hit her face, pushing her down into the street as I walked down the street and kicked a rock out of my way. I laughed inwardly and rubbed my neck—why was it hurting so much?

"Oh, come on, Dark Link!" Midna retorted and I quickly stepped aside, allowing her to smack (not knowingly) my neck but, overall, miss her lunge to grab me. "Play nice!"

"You're such a whore."

"Thank you, now play nice."

"Go home… Wait-!"

"You finish that sentence and I'll kill you."

I shrugged, but didn't retaliate… Not with Link here that is… I turned and saw that Naa had left… Where'd she go? I looked to Link and waited as he read my face—I could probably find out by talking… But just looking at him… I lost my voice.

"Oh… She said something about going back to school to go to some sort of club… I'm not sure, I was watching you mess with that girl."

"Oh, that's right, you two haven't met yet—Link, this is Midna, Midna this is Link."

"Hey, how's it going?" She replied and allowed me to slip away.

Thank the goddesses…

I collapsed on my bed after locking the door and opening the window, letting one of those rare _cool _breezes drift in… Not much longer until summer's here and I'm…

Alone?

I don't really think so…

I propped my leg up to form a triangle and gently pulled my arms into a pile on my stomach. My chest ached as I rolled towards my closet and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Beginning of Summer Break~**

I stretched as I woke up and smiled again.

Geez, why the hell do I keep smiling?!

Oh, yeah, I was thinking about Link, duh.

I wiped my eyes as I thought, numbly, I don't have to be in until 6 tonight, what to do until then…?

Then, my cell phone rang and I jump a good six feet as I landed on my back, on the ground, with a shoe in my ear… literally. I was chuckling at myself when I picked it up off the table and opened it to see his text-message:

**Srry if I woke u but,**

**Naa & I wanna kno,**

**Can u hang out, 2day?**

I blushed slightly and sat against the wall, facing my closet, on my bed. I quickly sent back:

**Sure. Where/when?**

And not even two seconds later, I got his reply:

**Uh… meet prk 9?**

I took a peek at the clock—7:49 am.

**Kk. I'll b there.**

I smiled to myself as I stood up and found a shirt and a pair of pants before walking across the hall and getting ready for a shower. I got a final text before starting the water.

**C u there! ^,^**

Cute face… I thought, blankly, before starting it and getting in.

A thought dawned on me as I walked out of the ghetto house in my new black jacket with a large three-slashes-X on it. It's supposed to stand for that Wolverine guy from the X-men but… actually, it does. It's when he claws the wall; remember? I'm trying to get enough money to go see that movie… Wait, I'm off topic. So… under the jacket I have on a white shirt that had a spider-webbing design for the sleeves, so it could give me a really weird tan… odd thought! Ugh. So, anyway, I have on a pair of black skinny jeans as I always do… even though it's sweltering…

I rounded the park a good five minutes early and saw Link standing with his usual wheat-gold hair facing the other way as he wore knee-length denim jeans and—by the back of the leather strap showing—his golden-buckled belt with a dyed-green wife beater clutching his skin under his unbuttoned button-up white shirt. Well, well, aren't we handsome?

Yes, I admit, that in these past few weeks Link and I have started 'dating' if that's what you wanna call it. I know I do… whoa, weird thought… My cheeks heated slightly as I continued my silent stalk towards him. But… the thing is, we aren't officially together… yet.

I'm planning to ask him tomorrow.

It's the one-month anniversary of our meeting…

Wow, that was girlish…

I chuckled silently. The ONLY REASON I know that, is because after we told Naa how we met, she's been sending me text messages about our 'one-month anniversary' from the date we told her we met. I stood behind him and grinned; he was wearing cologne that made him smell like… well, really good I can tell you that. Actually… that doesn't do it any good… it's more… no, that doesn't work, either. Well, hell, it's too good to describe!

After about ten minutes, he sighed and looked at his watch, muttering, "They must be standing me up or something…"

"Well, actually, we can't stand you up. This isn't a date. But, you know, we _could _cancel…" I corrected over his shoulder, making him gasp, spin around, and fall backwards with a heaving chest. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" He finally managed as I chuckled.

I gave him my hand and gave a half-smile as I pulled him up. "I dunno… 'bout fifteen minutes, why?"

He blinked before snapping. "How come you didn't let me know?"  
I blushed lightly and looked the other way. "I-I got distracted."

He looked at me a moment before having his cheeks light up scarlet from picking up what I mean.

Awkward silence?

That's an insult to awkward silences everywhere!

And that's when we got the text.

Both our phones vibrated as we pulled them up and flipped them open.

We both glanced at each other before going back to the text. Then we sighed together, saying, "Naa just texted me. She can't make it."

I grunted and quickly sent her back a message in barely five seconds.

"What?" Link asked.

"She set. Us up." I replied, coldly, as I shut it and slipped it into my pocket. We both blushed together before walking away, next to each other.

Actually, we were having a lot of fun, to say the least.

I was laughing at a joke he had made as we sat down at the old-time diner, sipping milkshakes (mine was strawberry—I love them—and his was chocolate—heh heh) when I glanced out the window our booth was next to. He noticed my gaze and looked.

"What was it?"

"I-I thought I saw Naa… No, I guess not…" I added and shrugged. "Must've been some other desert-dweller come in for the farmers market that's opening tomorrow…"

"That's right! I have to get some service hours there."

I looked at him, utterly shocked. "You're in NHS?"

He nodded a couple times as I pouted. "Why?"

"If you had _told _me, I would've come to the induction ceremony, ya know."

He cocked his head at me. "Wait, you're in it, too?"

"Just because I don't act smart doesn't mean that I can't be a straight-A student…" I trailed off, remembering what had happened the last time I had brought home a B. I tried not to shudder at the thought, but sometimes they're too strong, so I shivered and shook my head as I nonchalantly sipped my shake.

He noticed something and cocked his head. "What? Do you think you're dumb?"

Better play along… its better that way… I blinked up at him and grinned. "Well, maybe I'm a little butthead-ish…"

He grinned and patted my shoulder, surprised when I didn't recoil from pain. "You're not dumb, Dark. Not at all. And…?"

Clearly it's about my arms… I grinned at him. "Dad's been here and there so much that he hasn't had time to 'pick on me.'" I paused a moment. "But my forearms are still pretty bad…" plus the scars… I shrugged a bit and took another drink.

He smiled at me, that way that always makes me loose myself in those eyes of his… I blinked a couple times as he smiled, but sighed slightly.

"Is something the matter?" I asked when he started staring, dreamily, out the window.

"Tomorrow's just a big day, ya know?" He replied, grinning at me and I suddenly found myself wondering if Naa has been sending the same texts to him, too.

Heh-heh… I wonder what'll happen if I… "Really? It is? How?"

He looked back at me in disbelief before his eyes looked like they were hurting… then again they stopped dancing… I leaned back and cocked my eyebrow, waiting for him to expand.

He shook his head. "No… I guess it's nothing…" He shrugged.

"If it's your birthday, better tell me now. I don't want Naa killing me." I chuckled inwardly. I know full well that his birthday is actually November Twenty-ninth… it's a little odd since mine is January Twenty-ninth… that's weird, right? It's, like, exactly eleven months apart…

He sighed and shook his head. "No, it's not my birthday, don't worry," Not like I really was… "Naa won't kill you."

"You won't tell me, will you?"

"It's not **that **important…" He trailed off, looking out the window in a dreary way… I think I might've hurt his feelings… I don't wanna do that! Shit!

So, I did the one thing I could think of…

"Hey, Link, I kinda need your help for something…"

He perked; he always has liked helping others, even if he doesn't get anything in return…

"Yeah? What is it?"

I smiled, embarrassed, as I looked out the window, slightly. "Well… I kinda don't know how to do something…"

"What is it?! Let me help!"

"Shhh!" I snapped, trying to make it so that everyone else in the room wouldn't look. I mean, I know it's common knowledge that I'm gay—why else would I have shot down Jessica Coolman (the hottest girl in eighth grade) for going on a date together to the promotion dance?—but that doesn't mean that I was **everyone **to know that I'm having boy-troubles!

"Sorry." He admitted and made this arm gesture for me to continue as he sipped on his milkshake and then did the most disgusting thing I've **ever **seen! He took one of his fries and dipped it in the shake before eating it.

I could feel my face scrunch as I watched him. "That's gross."

He chuckled. "No it's not! Try it."

"Ew, no."

"You sound like a girl."

I went dark red as I glared at him.

He giggled.

"Takes one to know one."

"Look who's talking."

"You're right; you are."

He laughing slightly before taking another fry and dipping it, handing it out to me. "Here, try."

Again, my stomach did a flip. "No! That's disgusting!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, moving it again. "If you don't take it, I'll cry." Damn.

I hate that card.

I sighed and took it, hesitantly, and bit off half of it.

He's right. This is good.

"Well….?"

"Note to self," I said, loud enough for him to hear. "Listen to Link more often."

He chuckled. "See, what did I tell ya?"

"And don't count him short… except maybe those two inches."

"HEY!" He snapped, trying to suppress his chuckle. "That's not nice."

"Have you ever known _me _to be nice?"  
"Nice? No. A gentleman? Yes." I went red in the face as I watched him smile.

Ok, maybe I have half a chance with him…

"So, you said you needed my help, what is it?"

"Well…um… c-could you… um… not tell… anyone?"

He nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

My eyebrow arched at him and I got a giggle from him. I just like hearing him laugh, honestly, it's so velvety…

"It's just that… there's this…"

"This _what_? Com'on! You asked for my help."

"Yeah… I know…" I paused a moment and jumped at the sudden vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out as he pulled his out.

**TOMORROW!!!!**

I rolled my eyes and quickly sent back:

***Eye roll* I KNO!**

But, then I heard Link's phone vibrate again.

He cocked his head slightly.

**Why'd u reply 2 ur own txt?**

My eyes widened.

Naa sent the text to both of us and somehow—never did find out how—got our phones to text each other…

**Srry, wrong person. **

**Ooo. **Was his reply.

And then I flipped it down and stuffed it back in my pocket as he did the same.

"So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, right." I muttered and took a drink of the half-filled shake as I collected my thoughts. "I was just saying that there are these…. _Boy _troubles…"

His eyes dimmed slightly, but he tried hard to smile and make it seem like he didn't care. I must've just hurt him really bad… but, like I said, it was the only thing I could do!

Well, actually, I prolly could've done something else, too, but… well, FUCK! I'm stuck in a fucking jumbled mess!

Ugh.

"Yeah? Continue!" He urged and nudged my leg.

I pouted a moment and my thoughts.

"Well, I _really _like him, but, I'm not sure if he likes me…" I said, in a little whisper. I mean, who am I to know if Link likes me this way? There goes my chance…

"Why don't you ask him?" His voice sounded forced.

"I-I kinda don't… think I can…" I admitted, sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Don't have the balls."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean…" I paused a moment and blushed. "I think he likes me… but I don't want us to be too awkward if I _do _ask…"

"But, that's not the problem." He figured out, shortly into it.

I shook my head. "No… I was kinda thinkin' 'bout asking him to be my… my boyfriend." Geez! Why the fuck am I stuttering so much!? "But…. I don't know _how_."

"Well, what's he like?"

"Personality?" He nodded. "He's hyper, overactive, caring, quirky—but in a good way," Hopefully that saves my ass tomorrow. "He likes helping people, smart—very—and is overall , the exact opposite of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's basically just like me!"

Well, duh! "Really? I hadn't noticed." It **is **you, idiot!

He nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that this morning while I was waiting for you." He went bright red; he was thinking about me?! I blushed, slightly.

"A-Anyway… I guess I should just tell you what I'd like."

I nodded. That would make it so much easier, it's not funny!

"Um… If someone was asking to be my boyfriend, then I'd want him to know my birthday," November Twenty-ninth. "Be caring enough to listen to my problems," I'd quit my job to help him—whoa, that sounds weird. "It couldn't be one of those sick jokes where they just want to know how desperate you are," Who does that? (**a/n, sick bastards that just use it against you at different points in the year…**) "And they'd have to be honest. I mean, no cheating or anything." Who else is there for me _to _cheat on him with?

I nodded. "Actually, that sounds easy…" I paused a moment and sighed. "If only it **was **that easy…"

"Hm? What's that mean?"

"Ever since we met, I feel like I've been hurting his feelings more than helping him…"

"So? If he was right for you, he'd get over it. Otherwise, there are more fish in the sea, ya know?"

I smiled, full-heartedly, at him. "I hope he gets over it."

He nodded. "For your sake, I hope he does."

I smiled at him as his hand shifted and he pulled out his phone to read a text. "Oh, I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later?"

I nodded. "Sure. I've gotta go home and get ready for work, after all. Text me whenever."

He smiled at me and nodded, telling me he would before pulling his wallet out and paying for his half and taking the milkshake to-go. That's a good idea.

I looked out the window and noticed that he was climbing in a car with a slightly-dirty-blonde man with bright blue eyes, but that's all I saw. I couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl… I watched as they pulled out of the lot and drove down the street. I quickly paid for my stuff and picked up my milkshake before leaving.

Wow. Weird day, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

…**Oh… My… Fucking… God. I Am SOOOOO Sorry this is so late!!!!**

**I've been at my uncles lately and haven't been able to get enough time on the computer!!! I feel SO bad!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Dark Link – Just get on with it!

Link – Yeah! I wanna know what happens next!!

Eranda – Aren't you _in _this story?

Dark Link – THIS ISN'T YOUR STORY!

Eranda – hey, hey, hey! Let's just read this! (she'd like to apologize for all the breaks, too—the stories coming to an end soon, so…)

*All agree*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning and laid there, staring at the ceiling. What if he doesn't accept my question? What if he turns me down forever? What if he stops talking to me? What if he moves out!

Gah! What am I going to do?!

**You busy?**

I looked at the sender and rolled my eyes.

_Just wallowing in my sorrow. What up?_

I replied.

**What's wrong lil bumblebee?**

I felt myself gag.

_Excuse me whil puke._

I chuckled at that.

**Me-ow.**

_What u want?_

**Seeing what u up to.**

_NOT A TEST SUBJECT!_

**Damn.**

_Later, Vaat, I gotta date to make._

**That cute guy ur always with?**

I fell off my bed and looked around, hurrying over to the window and shutting the blinds.

**What u do **_**that **_**for, Darky?**

_VAATI!!!_

**Lax, I=home.**

_I highly doubt that._

**It true. Bye.**

_Bye, jackass._

**I resent that.**

_Good._

**Good**

_Good_

And that went on for an hour, so I'll just hit fast-forward

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked up my phone and finally texted Link after about an hour of picking up the phone, putting it back down, picking it up, putting it back down, et cetera, et cetera.

_Hey, you wanna hang out today?_

**O.O I was just about to txt u.**

_Awkward_

**Very**

_Well, do you?_

**Totally! Where/when?**

_Uh… how bout park, bring swimsuit._

**Why?**

_Have an idea._

**U no tell?**

_Nope!_

**Meanie *pout***

_Lol *rub head*_

**Meow.**

My eye twitched remembering my last conversation.

_Good kitty, c u soon?_

**See ya.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was walking toward the park in my white wife-beater, a matching set of basketball 'bracelets' (they were black and had a golden triforce on them) and my black swimming trunks with little white lines on the bottom.

I sat down at the benches and faced the way Link would be coming to wait.

I had waited for about five minutes when, suddenly, someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Uhm… Vaati?"

"Who's that?"

"Damn… huh…" I sighed, overdramatically. "Hm… Naa?"

"I sound like Naa?" He almost-whined.

"No, you don't Link."

"Thanks- Wait, hey!"

I laughed as he released my eyes and laid on the bench next to me. I grinned, looking over my shoulder at him before messing with his hair.

"What was that for?"

"You're getting too uptight with your hair, here…" I mumbled, screwing my hand around in it, and twisting it in the long parts.

"What ARE you doing?" He snapped, trying to slap my hand away.

"Fine, fine, you don't need my help, com' on, let's go."

"Where are we going? And why do I need to wear my swimsuit!"

"You'll see." I grinned at him as I helped him up.

"You're not going to tell me!" He whined.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, making him give me a quizzical look as I did so. "I thought you liked that one guy."

"What about him?" If only he knew…

"Why're you kissing me, if you like _him_?"

I felt my face twist up to show nervousness before sighing and shaking my head. "C'mon, let's go. I want you two to meet."

"Oh." He sounded hurt.

DAMNIT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of walking through the ghetto streets I noticed Link was looking at me, confused… or in awe.

"What?"

"It's just that… I've never seen you without your, well a, jacket on."

"Oh…" I paused. "Right… Actually, it's the first time I've gone a day without it since… since second grade? Yeah, I think that was it."

"Second grade? Dark! He's been doing it **that **long!"

I jumped back and let out my hitched breath. "Don't startle me like that."

My phone rang and I looked at the number, **what's the matter, Darky-poo?**

"Darky-poo? Who's _that_? It's that guy, right?" Link questioned over my shoulder.

"DARK LINK!" I jumped and looked back before grabbing onto his hand and telling him to run.

"Wha- why?!"

"You don't wanna know!" I replied, hurrying forward and dragging him.

"Hey! It's Midna!"

"Exactly!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was Midna the one texting you?" he asked when we finally stopped.

I shook my head as I saw the brown haired kid walking over. His shirt was red and his pants green while his belt was orange.

"Oh, Skull, how's it going?" I asked as he neared.

"I thought that was you, D-L."

"D-L?"

"Right, Link, this is Skull, he's the top of the gang I used to hang with."

They shook hands as Skull looked between us and put his brown brimmed hat back on.

"You used to be in a gang?"

"Don't get me wrong, that was a **long **time ago," I motioned to Skull and said, "Besides, since he took over, the gangs been in, uh, good hands…?"  
I felt an arm around my shoulders and a hard shake. "Dude, haven't seen you without your jack, D-L. Why'd you always wear that thing?"

"Always cold." I replied, pushing him off of me.

"Well, prison shaped you up, huh?"

Link gave me a look full of fear as I continued to glare at Skull.

"I NEVER WENT THERE! GET IT STRAIGHT!"

"Where'd you go?"

"To school." Link paused and shied closer.

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, there is. At prison, they find felons like you, at school, you find… Well, you find men like this," I replied, gesturing to Link.

Skull took a moment and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me closer as he whispered in my ear.

My face matched Link's scarlet one in mere seconds as I pushed him off and stepped in front. "No. I've seen what you've done to those _girls; _you don't need to show me with the men."

"Aww, but D-L! He's a cute one."

"Exactly, which is why you're **not** touching him."

"Aww, D-L!"

"Skull! Get a grip! Did you not see those girls after you finished with them? You're a monster like that! And I'm tired of you getting away with that. Going after _my _friends is too far."

"Sorry, sorry, no need to bash me—it was only harmless fun!"

"Right, say that to all those women who will never be the same again because of your 'harmless fun'."

"At least they didn't get pregnant!"

"Pregnant? They'll never trust a man again! You raped them, and you think you're going to get away with that! Skull, you're out of your mind!"

"And so what if I am?" He grinned, pushing me out of the way and pinning Link to the wall.

Fuck. I just had to defend him… But if I hadn't he'd still do that!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n**

Link – YOU MADE SKULL KID TRY TO RAPE ME?!

JiraiyaW – SORRY! (But it is cute, Darky-poo defending you and all)

Dark - ///O///.///O/// DON'T SAY THAT!

Link – wait, were _you _the one that was texting Dark earlier?

Dark&JiraiyaW – Nope!

Link – Then who?

_**Guess you'll have to wait to find out, huh? And what will Dark do to save his Linky?**_

_**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**_


	12. Chapter 12

I watched in shock for a second before realizing what was going on and rushing over, ignoring Link's pants for him to stop.

"Skull! Get the hell off of him!"

If only life were that simple, because we all _know _that that's gonna work, so let's end the chapter HERE rather than having it be as long as planned. You got that sarcasm, right? Good.

"G-… S-stop." Link panted.

Even punching the guy's arm doesn't work! Hey, I might be a pacifist, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong.

"Dark Link?" I looked when my name was being called, but didn't stop trying to force Skull off of Link.

"Vaati, give me a hand!" I said through gritted teeth, not even sure if he heard me until I saw him standing over the other side of Skull Kid, gripping his wrist and pulling back. I repeated the process, suddenly kinda glad that the hand that _I _grabbed wasn't pinning both of Link's arms to the wall…

I ended up punching the kid in the eye as I threatened him to leave Link alone. Then I heard Link's ragged breathing, leaving me to turn around and pull him into my arms.

"Sorry," I muttered over and over again, in his ear when I looked up to see the dyed-blue hair, the tattoo-ed-blue skin, a black tattoo under his eye and the red-contact-ed eye that wasn't covered by hair.

"Thank you, Vaati."

He grinned and put his hand on my head. "You know you can always count on my Darky-poo."

"That's because you're a stalker."

"By trade," He nodded, taking his hand off of my head.

"Dark…" Link muttered under his breath and I looked at him.

"You gonna be ok, Link?"

Slowly, he nodded, but it was so slow, I almost didn't notice.

"Can you talk?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good, for a second there, I wasn't sure if you could breathe either."

"Wha- why?"

I grinned and squeezed him, making him gasp. Vaati laughed from behind and pushed his hand through my hair.

"Hey, what did I say about doing that?" I snapped, still hugging Link, but **much **looser now.

He chuckled as I pulled away from Link and wiped his cheeks—I hadn't realized he was _crying _back there.

"Link, calm down." I grinned at him, trying to imitate his smile—I don't think it worked very well. "Link, you're fine. Probably going to be emotionally scarred the rest of your life, but fine, nonetheless."

Slowly, his breathing evened and he smiled. "Yeah, emotionally, definitely."

"Hey, Link, this is my friend—and dad's colleague—Vaati. Vaati, Link, Link, Vaati."

I felt only one of Link's hands around my back as he turned slightly, but shook hands nonetheless… And then Link shied away from him.

I laughed slightly and looked at him with a grin, "I swear to god he won't touch you. _This _one may be a stalker, but he's a good one."

"There's a such thing?" Link remarked.

"Yeah. When it's your job." Vaati replied, still grinning.

"Uh…?"

"No, he doesn't smile."

"That's what you said when we first started hanging out, remember?"

"Yeah, and that's what I thought, too." I finished.

"Is _he _the guy you were talking about yesterday?"

"No, he's not the guy!" I snapped, rolling my eyes. "Does he _act _anything like _you_?"

"Not that I know of… But, then, uh… was he?"

"Yeah, he was texting me earlier." I nodded, wrapping my arm tighter around his waist.

"Darky-poo?"  
"Midna started it." Vaati cut in.

"Now, Vat, I'm **not **a test subject, nor is Link."

"Damnit," He cursed and waved as he walked away.

"Test subject? Link replied.

"Uh… never mind that now."

"So, how many more friends do you have?"

"That's it."

"Which one do you _like_?"

I hit my forehead, turning to him completely and held his head in my hands. I watched his eyes dart back and forth as I pushed against his lips.

Didn't see anything after that, though, but I did feel him push back.

So, maybe I do have a chance!

Or so I thought


	13. Chapter 13

"C'mon, let's get the hell away from here," I said, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Alright," He nodded and I noticed the slight blush on his face as Vaati snuck up the fire escape and disappeared again—he's always doing that! We were out of that alleyway before Vat got to the second story.

"So, where is it we're going?" Link asked, clearly trying to keep his head off of Skull—I don't blame him.

"You'll see."

"Why won't you tell me?" He whined.

I smirked and rubbed the top of his head. "There, there, little bunny. No need to get fired up over nothing."

"Did you just call me a bunny?"

"It's a long story." I muttered and looked the other way as we turned the corner in time to see a bus in the distance. "Cool, we're right on time."

"On time for what!"

"What's got you so antsy?" I teased and pulled him over to the bus stop.

"You! Why won't you tell me where we're going?!"

I laughed lightly. "Do you trust me?"

His face darkened lightly. "Y-Yeah, why?"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I answered as the large blue-panted bus pulled up to us. I pulled him up and paid for the both of us before pulling him to the back of the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there _yet_?" He whined and I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, we're here." I said as we stood up and got off of the vehicle and he looked around, seeing nothing but sand as the bus drove off.

"Where are we?"

"Turn around," I said and watched as he did so. "Welcome to Lake Hylia; it's not the beach but it's the closest we have in this part of the land."

He blinked a few times and saw the crystal blew lake set off by the white ripples from the sun and the green reflection from the grass on the small island in the middle of the lake. All over the water it was glistening bright yellow-green hue with a few random peaks of pink from the reflection of the wildflowers growing on the top of the gorge.

He blinked a few times noticing the single tree in the middle of the small island before turning to me. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Last week you said that you missed being able to sneak away and go to the beach." I shrugged. "This is the closest we have out in the country."

"It's beautiful," He commented, looking around. "Hey, where's the road?"

"Its dirt," I replied, pointing to the dirt road. "The Zora's got mad the moment the city even mentioned thinking about putting asphalt down here, so we had to agree on something—that something turned out to be a dirt road."

He blinked. "Zora's?"

Chuckling a little, I shook my head. "They're the people that dwell in these parts. They're princess is a close friend of mine, if we see her, I'll introduce you to her, alright?"

" 'Kay." He agreed and we walked down to the water.

I faced him and grinned. "Race you to the island."

"You're on." He agreed and we both practically tore our shirts off and our sandals before swimming out to the middle island. We tied.

---------------------------

"Dark Link! What're you doing here?"

Link and I both perked as we turned to see the blue skinned woman swimming up to us. She had an almost hammer-head like blue-green hairstyle to go with the ripple effect on the fins growing out of her elbows and hips. Her toes were webbed and her shoulders had more of a ripple effect than her fins did and her blue-green eyes with a red hue matched the diamonds that were attached to her ear lobes.

"Oh, hey, Ruto, I didn't know you were out of council today."

"Yeah, I just got out," She smiled and turned to Link. "I'm Princess Ruto of the Zora's, and you are…?"

"I'm Link." He smiled as they shook hands part way underwater.

"Ruto and I go way back. When we were younger I ran away and fell into the river that flows into the waterfall that goes into their Domain. To put it simply the king wasn't too happy until we met." I shrugged a bit. "We just clicked."

"You ran away?"

"You heard my dad," I answered and got him to pale slightly before he went back to Ruto. "So, you're a Princess?"

She nodded. "You must be the Link that Zelda's always going on about."

He blushed. "Well, Zelda and I _are _kind a close, I guess."

"You know Princess Zelda?" I asked half shocked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're cousins."

"Well, never saw _that _coming," I mumbled under my breath.

"Nobody does," He shrugged.

"So, how're you related?"

"Our moms were twins."

I nodded and grinned—this was going to be a weird day… I'd say relationship, but I know what happens tomorrow.

------------------

We waved on the shore as Ruto waved and ducked underwater.

The bus drove up as I pulled my shirt on over my chest and started up again.

"Hey, Dark,"

I looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"How far away is town?"

"I dunno, maybe ten, fifteen up to twenty minutes on foot."

He put his hand in mine and said, "Let's walk."

I nodded and felt as he wrapped his arms around mine and leaned against me.

"Hey, Link," I said once the sun had set completely and we were walking into town.

"Yeah?" Déjà vu anyone?

"Happy One-month Anniversary."

He blinked up at me. "You knew?"

"Course I did." I grinned at him, lightly. "Naa still hasn't stopped texting me about it."

He looked at me and held onto me tighter. "Happy One-month anniversary."

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." I said at last and watched as he nodded and clung to me a bit more.

-----------------

I kissed his cheek before watching him go inside and turning around to go back home—at the time, I had no clue that would be the last time I'd see him in a happy setting…


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, kid," I rolled over and blinked my eyes open, groggily.

I shut them again and pulled my blanket up to my neck. "Go away, Vat. Not the time."

"Kid, get up." Someone else's voice said as they pulled my blanket off of me.

"Go away, Vaati." I mumbled and stole it back.

"Kid, it's nine in the morning, get up." The first voice said while the other person growled and pulled the blanket off of me.

"What's the deal?" I growled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked up at them and blinked. "You're not Vaati."

I examined the medium-build men with their black eyeglasses on over black pupils and the choppy black hair that spiked out all over their heads. They both had on white coats covering both their shoulders and black trousers with brown belts with golden buckles.

"Here, put this on," One of the guys said, handing me my fishnet-sleeve shirt. I grumbled about it being too early in the morning to get up but put it on nonetheless.

"C'mon, Kid, let's get going."

"Whatever…" I muttered and walked out of the room and smelled something… I gagged at it and covered my nose. "The hell is that stench?" Ok, well, it's been here the last week but it's been getting progressively worse and worse.

"It's nothing, just keep moving." I looked up at the first guy and shrugged walking down the steps. I blinked seeing my dad with his hands behind him being pinned against some sort of a white car.

He turned on me and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Bastard! Jackass! You did this!" I blinked at him. "You're the reason your mother killed herself!"

Well, that explains the smell.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and _knew, _instantly, what was going on. I wretched my shoulder out of the man's hand and took off down the side of the street. "Get him!"

I dodged under the lunges of the men coming at me. A man appeared in front of me and I slid under him. "What're you doing, kid? We're here to help!"

"Screw you!"

"Kid!"

"That's not my name!" I shouted as I jumped over Skull and continued to run down the sidewalk.

I heard Skull chuckle lightly as something came in contact with my back and I was forced to my feet. "Kid, we're just here to help you."

"Help me?! You're taking me away!" I refused, struggling against his grip. Ok, maybe he's stronger than a medium build, but he still only _looks _like a medium build!

I felt my chin sting as they started to drag me back to the car. They shoved me in and I slumped back, rolling the window down slightly.

"Hey, D-L, they finally came to their senses and are taken you away, huh?"

I looked up at Skull and glared. "Shuddup, fag."

He smirked at me. "So, what happened here?" I stuck my hand out the window and silently 'fucked' since the door had child lock on. I pushed him away as the car started and came off the curb.

"Kid, your chin's bleeding."

"I wonder why!" I snapped at him and turned my head away.

-----------------------------------------------------

I sighed, looking out the window to see half the block out in their front yards, talking.

"Stop the car," I requested.

"Why?"

"Just stop it; let me out—I won't run." Don't have anywhere to. He blinked at me in the rearview mirror and stopped it while the other guy got out.

"Why's Child Services here?" I heard Naa's voice ask as his door opened.

"It has to do with the homicide down near Dark's house," I heard Link's voice say and watched as the guy walked around the back of the car.

"Who do you think is the kid being taken away?" Naa's voice continued as he opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"No way…" Yeah, it was simultaneous. I turned to the man and said I'd only be a minute before running out to where Link and Naa were standing, shocked beyond belief.

"What the-?"

"My dad," I admitted and felt Link's arms wrap around me.

I smiled against his head and hugged back. "That man I was talking about," I muttered in his ear. "The one I wanted to make my boyfriend. That was _you _just to clear everything up." He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Don't cry," I said as Naa hugged me. I turned back to him and wiped his eye.

"Stop with this stupid tough-guy face!" He yelled at me and I stumbled back a bit. "They're taking you away and you're not feeling anythin-!" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He blinked and leaned in against me. He leaned back and I looked him straight in the eye. "I'll come back for you. Trust me, no matter how long it takes; I'll come back for you." I smiled at Naa. "I'll come back for both of you."

I felt their arms surrounding me and hugged back before blinking my eyes a bit and putting on my tough-guy face again as Link called it. I **will **come back, no matter how long it takes, I **will**.

I turned around after I kissed Link's forehead and walked back to the car. "Let's go."

**I absolutely hate the way it turned out. It was better in my head.**

**And YES, there will be a sequal!**


	15. Author's Note

Hey!

Sorry it's taking so long for me to get the sequel out, but this time, I want my beta to read it all at the same time, so I just have to finish one more chapter or so! But it's late for other reasons:

~ The comp I have it saved to DIED for five months after it

~ I've been busy with mid terms

~ I've been busy with getting hours down for NJHS

And if that ain't good enough:

~ I have to babysit twins this year, and they don't have a comp or any open outlet I can use.

I haven't even named the sequel yet, but I've been tossing between:

1. Teion

2. Welcome Back

And

3. Dark Secrets are Better Left Kept

Tell me which one you all like the best! I kind of like 3, but it doesn't make too much sense 'till like three quarters of the way in… :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys! As most of you are aware, is closing shop.

This is just a courtesy note that my stories are also available at AO3 and on Tumblr, both of which have the same name to them.

Both of my files are new on each of these platforms, so I haven't gotten around to uploading what I have on this website yet, but I also have homestuck stories on the both of them. I would really appreciate it if you look them up! If you have any questions, feel free to message me on Tumblr or AO3 (if that's possible; I haven't figured it out yet).

jiraiyawhitneyFANFICTIONISAD OUCHEANDWONTALLOWDOTStumblrD OTcom

archiveofourownDOTorg /users /JiraiyaWhitney


End file.
